Todd and Viola's Burning Passion
by alterego ero-mandy
Summary: This is when Todd visits Viola in the ask and the answer...but how I think it should have ended. DIRTY, DIRTY, VULGAR SEXUAL FILTH! READ AT OWN RISK! Please review also because I need feedback and perhaps even suggestions of following chapters...so read and ENJOY! Oh and you know its M fiction baby.


**I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES – ALL RIGHTS GO TO PATRICK NESS…SO DON'T SUE ME!**

**A/N note: I believe this takes place in **_**The Ask and the Answer**_** when Todd visits Viola and she pulls him in from the window on top of her in her bedroom…yeah this is what **_**I **_**think should've happened…Jup! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

**A Restless Night and a Visitor:**

**Viola's P.O.V.:**

I lay restlessly on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I clutch the necklace Lee gave me (**A/N: Lee never gave her a necklace, I made that up,****)**. I wish it had come from my beloved Todd Hewitt instead, but of course it didn't.

I sigh in my own self-pity, wondering if Todd is okay. God I hope he is, if he's hurt I just couldn't bear the thought of something so bloody awful! Just as I was about to turn off my bedside lamp I jump from a knock at my window, grabbing a fistful of my nightgown.

But a cursed smile captures my lips as I see who it is. A visitor – at this hour?! It must be him – has to be – Todd Hewitt…and it is.

**Todd's P.O.V.:**

It's too damn cold out here with the wind howling around me and I finally find the right window to Viola's bedroom quarters. _Open the damn window – before I die of frostbite or hypothermia!_ It seems I have scared her; she jumps nearly a foot into the air, interrupting her movements to turn off the lamp I'm guessing.

But just to my luck she smiles the most beautiful smile and lights up the night with a burning passion. I can't help but to grin my crooked smirk and she rushes over to the window, still quiet however. She puts a finger to her lips so as to tell me to keep our voices down.

Viola unlocks the window and slowly inches up the ancient thing. When I see her gorgeous face I can't help but to smile as she surprises me with her strength. She grabs me from under my armpits and leans back a ways, pulling me into the window and onto the bed, resting on top of her. We can hear my noise, though it's a little quieter – it says she's so pretty and I want to kiss her and hug her. Unfortunately there's a rising in my pants as I make up a fantasy, sleeping with Viola that's rather graphic in its nature – showing _everything_…

Viola's jaw drops as she stares at my dirty imagination. I feel my heart break as I struggle to end the terrible dream. But it's too late…she's seen more than enough. And to make it all worse…there's a tent in my pants that I just can't hide – Viola can _see_ that and now hear it too probably considering I'm thinking about it right this second.

Viola sits up, pushing me off of her. She hugs her knees and bites her bottom lip, avoiding my gaze and direction entirely. "Um…Todd…?" she asks timidly. I look at her, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Yes…Viola… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to show that, I – I don't know what's wrong with-" She suddenly crawls forward, slamming her lips to mine. Her lips are nice – soft, warm, plump even and they taste like cinnamon or maybe honey.

I'm completely caught off guard by her actions but my body reacts quicker than my mind. Unconsciously, my hands wrap around her petite waist and pull her snug against me. I feel her thigh brush against my massive arousal and groan into her mouth. Viola is aware of this and wraps her hands around my hips.

I begin to urgently grind my erection into her crotch, making her moan and whine into my mouth. Involuntarily I begin to undress myself. I part from Viola and rip my filthy shirt off with much relief. She doesn't have time to take me in before I scoop her up with my hands holding the backs of her knees.

I pull her against me even tighter, our chests seemingly to become one. I kiss her deeper, more passion burning between our flesh as we blend into one.

We fall onto the bed, me landing on top of her without crushing the life out of her. Viola wraps her legs around my hips, clinging to me like a spider monkey; she hooks her ankles together in a death grip. Her hold around me causes me to dip my hips in towards hers or for her to break my spine.

The head of my dick crushes into her crotch once again and she moans, me grunting. I can't take her clothes anymore and finally unbutton her nightgown fiercely, uncaring of the buttons popping off.

Viola shrugged off the nightgown, leaving her in her panties and bra. I unhook the upper undergarment and revel in the beauty that is her breasts; they are the perfect size – not too big, nor too small, perfect.

Not realizing I'm doing it I lower my head down to her left nipple and take it into my open mouth. Viola immediately arches her back into me further, going mad as she lets out breathy moans and airy cries of passion and utter delight.

I swish and swirl my tongue around her erect and puckered nipple, nipping at it lightly with my teeth. This only drives Viola into further hysterics, knocking her head back and shuddering into my mouth; I release her luscious titty.

Viola groans in disappointment and longing at my absence from her magnificent breasts. I shush her noises of protest with my lips, smashing ours together. She moans and grabs my brown hair at the back of my neck.

I hook my fingers into her underwear, feeling the lace waistband with the pads of my fingers. Her hips jerk upwards involuntarily at my musings. I impatiently slide the remaining undergarment down and drink her in laying nude beneath me, baring all to see. I lick my lips out of hunger and lust. I feel my eyes grow dark with lust and wanting as I feel some dark desire take over my actions.

I undress myself completely, leaving my underwear on and slowly taking it off inch by inch. I can tell I'm torturing Viola with what lies beneath the cotton fabric, the way her eyes dart up to mine, down at the waistband then the bulge still hidden under the dirty briefs. I love it.

She scowls at my pleasure from this and growls at me. I laugh and finally let the briefs drop to my knees. Viola's mouth drops along with them as she takes my full length in with her eyes completely.

I'm fully erect – completely turned on to my full length of eleven inches. I know I'm bloody huge, bigger than any other man in Prentiss town and certainly anyone around here. My balls could completely crush all the soldiers here. Without a mere warning I dive down to rest on top of my beloved Viola.

I trace her elegant jaw with my pointer finger. She smiles at me and takes my hand in her smaller one, kissing it lightly and making my skin tingle. I grin and whisper, "You know I love you…right?"

She nods in answer and laughs a little. "And I love you too…so what are we going to do about it?"

"Well I plan on making love to you little lady. You do know it's going to hurt correct? I'll first have to check if you're wet enough for me to slip in easily. Then um I'll put two fingers in you to widen you a bit. After that…well the real fun begins, huh?"

I raise my eyebrows in a goofy fashion, not stopping until she giggles and snickers at me. I kiss her violently and slide my hand down to her vagina. It's warm and wet, oozing down her legs and pooling into my hand.

The warm liquid makes me shudder as it fills my palm and I pull my hand back up to her stomach, rubbing her own arousal on her navel and breasts.

Viola arches her back suddenly and whispers, "do it Todd, do it please, the finger thing or whatever – do it now…I'm ready." I nod quickly and suck on two clean fingers, my pointer and middle, then slowly ease them into her drenched entrance.

Viola stiffens noticeably, her inner walls clenching and hugging my fingers to the point of near amputation, as if her vagina will chop off my fingers. Nevertheless I shove my fingers up her further, curling them inside her and making her arch and shudder like a leaf.

I begin to finger fuck her, pumping my fingers in and out of her vigorously. Viola finally goes limp underneath me and I retract my fingers.

Viola squirms and writhes in protest but I quickly kiss her and she seizes this fit of sorts. I finally align the head of my cock with her saturated opening and grind into it, causing both of us to moan.

I search for her beautiful eyes and look into them with my own. "Are you ready?" I whisper gently and she gasps, nodding yes violently. I kiss her as I slowly slide in inch by small inch. She whimpers into my mouth but refuses to break our kiss.

**Viola's P.O.V.:**

I can't break our kiss – I won't, but this pain is nearly unbearable. It hurts so bloody bad! Todd's huge for Christ sake and I swear he's ripping my vagina apart with his thickness and length. Todd pulls away a ways to look at me. He stares into my eyes as I whimper and cry, finally surrendering to the pain and allowing warm tears to roll down my cheeks. Todd kisses them away gently and at long last reaches my wall – my hymen.

He looks like it's taking all his strength not to plunge right in merely for his own sought out pleasure. If I was him then I probably would just break it, I'm not feeling any pain or agony – why should I care? But I know the reason Todd refuses his own delight is because of his undeniable love for me. He would never _dare_ to betray that.

So I nod my head, letting more tears fall, in signal for him to push on. Todd kisses me passionately to distract me from the pain a ways and then penetrates me – deflowering me, breaking my hymen, claiming my virginity as his own… I am no longer a virgin.

I cry out but my shout is swallowed by his lips once again, saving us from any other girls hearing our passionate love making.

Todd just lays on top of me, allowing me to fit and adjust to his huge, magnificent size. I finally nod for him to begin to move within me as one. He smiles and shifts his pressure onto his elbows next to my head.

**Todd's P.O.V.:**

I begin to move slowly inside of her. Viola's vagina is nothing short of perfect for me. She's warm and wet, but so…_tight._

I grunt with the exertion of shoving into her tight, narrow walls. "Uh…your so goddamn tight." I groan between gritted teeth. Viola nods but obviously isn't paying me a bit of attention.

Her eyes are closed, squeezed shut as she arches into me and gasps with every single thrust of my hips. Viola whimpers and shudders beneath me as I speed up our leisurely pace. My need for release is growing with every twitch and shudder of my cock as I ride my lover into oblivion and beyond.

She isn't so tight now due to me widening her up a bit. I pull out about half way and shove back in with brutal force, sheathing myself to the hilt, my balls ramming into her plump ass. Kissing Viola so as to muffle her cries of passion and keep us hidden – our secret safe; I pull away from her graceful lips and permit her to pants of exhaustion.

I feel my end nearing but I refuse to come before ma lady. I barrel into her again, angling my hips to where I curl into her a little bit. To add the finishing touch I muse her swollen clitoris with my talented fingers.

That's the last straw – Viola's walls clench around my member, squeezing it with her muscles as her juices shoot out to cover me. This launches me into my own massive orgasm, squirting off ribbons of semen into her beautiful and loving womb.

**Viola's P.O.V.:**

I feel like I have to pee but realize I'm gonna come. I do and it racks my body with waves of pleasurable force. Todd then comes inside me – his warm and comforting seed filling me completely and running down the crack of my rump and down my thighs.

Todd pulls out of me slowly and I already miss him inside me. He lies next to me and wraps me in his arms, hugging me to his sweaty muscled and toned chest. I relish in the feeling of his abs against my soaked back. Todd kisses my head, smoothing my hair down and murmuring, "I love you" repeatedly in my ear as he falls asleep.

I know he can't hear my reply but I whisper, "I love you more." To nobody but the warm room filled with the smell of passionate, burning, raw _sex_.

A few hours later after I let Todd have a few hours of precious sleep I wake him so he can get dressed and leave me unfortunately – but it must be done. He dresses rather quickly and kisses me for a few perfect moments as a goodbye.

I help him out the window and he kisses me softly again. He gives me a bow of his hat before saying, "I shall come again tomorrow night, I _will_ make love to you again. I just can't let you go love. Farewell my beloved Viola, until then. I love you."

A tear rolls down my cheek, "I love you too…don't be long – and have a safe trip back! I love you, I love you so much…" and with a kiss to my hand the love of my life rides off on his horse back to town. The day can't go by any faster.

**THE END…FOR NOW**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT INSTALLMENT**


End file.
